


Handome and Cute Man With Butterflies in His Stomach

by FrenchScribbler



Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Orgasm, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, blowjob, handjob, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScribbler/pseuds/FrenchScribbler
Summary: Seteth is happy when Byleth tells him she wants to spend time with him. She never talks about what she wants. That's why he encourages her to do so.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Handome and Cute Man With Butterflies in His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> I expected this one to be shorter but it always ends up differently than expected x)  
> The time skip is around the corner.  
> Let me just say I love all my Faerghus babies' post-time skip designs ♥ (though my favorite route is Verdant Wind because of Claude and kicking TWSITD in the nuts and that insane final battle music)

At Byleth’s return from the Sealed Forest, asleep on Dimitri’s back, the color of her eyes and hair had changed. They had turned green. Rhea was overjoyed with such a change. However, Seteth’s surprise quickly made way to concern. While they were still fighting in the forest, he had suddenly been filled with a familiar feeling, somehow nostalgic.

He later tried to get information from Rhea but she was unsurprisingly tight-lipped about this. But he had read Jeralt’s diary when looking for documents to transmit to Alois who was temporarily replacing him. Jeralt knew she had done something to his daughter when she was born, as it was very strange for a baby to never cry and have no beating heart. His suspicion of Rhea had been the cause of his leaving the monastery two decades ago. Seteth hoped she had done nothing that could be deemed questionable but Rhea only said everything would be as they wished for. What was she talking about? He feared what would happen to Byleth if those wishes were to be fulfilled.

By the end of the month, Byleth was to receive a divine revelation from the Goddess in the Holy Tomb hidden under the monastery. Seteth assisted in the preparation of the event in his official capacity, though he had but mixed feelings about it in private. He had distanced himself from Rhea for a while as he needed time to accept the possibly dubious nature of what she had done. Flayn didn’t seem bothered by Byleth’s transformation, quite on the contrary. She was happy about it because she looked like family. Ever since she had met Byleth, Flayn had sensed some feeling of kinship with her though she had been unable to determine the cause. Everything seemed clear to her now that Byleth had green hair, just like her. However, she didn’t understand what had caused a rift between him and Rhea and she hoped they would soon reconcile. Seteth had kept quiet about this, he didn’t want to involve Flayn and make her feel she had to choose a side in their argument.

Though Byleth looked different with her green hair and eyes, she was still the same inside. Her behavior was no different from what it had been a few days before. Even so, Seteth wanted to make sure she was feeling well; that’s why he went to the Blue Lions’ classroom just after the last lesson of the day. The students usually hanged out in the room after class but they decided to go to the dining hall to eat a sweet snack together, though Felix declined and went to the training grounds. Perhaps they were avoiding him. Or it was more likely Sylvain had talked about what he knew. Maybe not; he had mentioned they were an oblivious bunch. Seteth decided it didn’t matter anyway at the moment because their leaving was convenient so he could talk to their teacher alone.

Byleth was piling books on her desk to tidy it so it would be ready for a new day of class. The light of the sunset on her green hair almost made it looked like it was glowing. Seteth was still getting used to her new appearance. He had liked her dark hair and blue eyes but green hair and eyes suited her too.

“Seteth?” she called when she finally saw him standing at the door. “To what do I owe this visit? Do you need me for something?”

“No, I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he answered, walking to her desk. “We haven’t had time to meet in the last few days.”

“We’ve both been busy indeed,” she confirmed while sitting on her cleaned out desk.

“Is your transformation inconveniencing you in any way?”

As Byleth seemed to give some thoughts about it, he reached his hand to take a lock of her hair between his fingers and observe it before letting it slip on her shoulder. The color of her eyes was slightly lighter, more vibrant than the one of her hair.

“Not particularly,” she finally answered. “Some students had trouble recognizing me at first but it passed. Poor Annette was startled every time she was seeing me for two or three days though.”

Seteth remembered having witnessed the same reactions among church staff and a few students as well.

“I guess it feels lonely, now,” she continued. “I was used to having her voice in my head but she disappeared when she merged her powers within me.”

“Who?”

“Sothis.”

The Goddess was in her head? How? However, Seteth didn’t have to think very hard about it. Rhea. Now, he was beginning to understand why the archbishop had taken such an immediate liking to a mere stranger. It also explained why Rhea had so easily entrusted the Sword of the Creator to her, who was the first bearer of the Crest of Flames in more than a thousand years. With the Crest stone missing from the relic, he could only assume Rhea must have used it in some way to execute her plan. All of this was mere supposition though. Seteth didn’t have any proof, only a hunch, though he didn’t wish to speak about it with Rhea for now.

“How long had she been speaking to you?” he asked, suddenly thinking about an embarrassing implication.

“I’m not sure,” she tried to remember. “Maybe a year, as far as I’m aware… Why are you looking so distraught?”

“Was she _always_ with you?”

“She didn’t always talk but she was definitely with me. She seemed to sleep a lot in-between though.”

Seteth was livid. He hadn’t known the Goddess was there when he kissed her in the library or when things got really steamy in his room. The situation was very awkward for him. Byleth stared at him and seemed to finally realize what was agitating him so.

“Oh, I see now,” she guessed. “Yes, she was there that day in your room, though she only manifested herself when I was about to leave. I must admit I had quite forgotten about her in the moment.”

“What did she say?” he feared.

“She scolded me; she did that sometimes. She had been sleeping and was wondering what I was doing. She got mad because I avoided answering.”

So that’s why she had left so quickly that day, not out of shyness. But at least, Seteth was relieved –sort of— to learn that Sothis hadn’t actually been _there_ at that time.

Byleth explained Sothis had merged with her to transmit her powers in order to save her from Solon’s trap and that, in doing so, her consciousness has vanished. It was the only way because the spell he had used was a very powerful and terrifying one, which had been cast at be cost of the life of one of his. It made Seteth wonder about the power of those enemies. A spell that required divine power to break was definitely dangerous.

The day before the revelation ceremony, Seteth was working in his office on the preparation of the students’ graduation that would take place by the end of the following month. One more year was coming to an end but it had been by far the most interesting in many years. The most stressful too. Many things had happened and it wasn’t over yet. At least, it had given this year’s students an awful lot of experience.

From his seat, he could hear some of the Blue Lions who came back from a fight against thieves that had been preying on a nearby village. Byleth had insisted to send them to the infirmary. Ingrid had been unhorsed from her pegasus and Sylvain had sprained his wrist when trying to soften her landing. Those two had been bickering for a while now, the former scolding the latter for having hurt himself while doing something unnecessary, the latter explaining in an insincerely flirty way that a pretty girl should avoid having her face crushed on a rock. When they finally made Byleth lose her patience, she told them to stop fighting and stay quiet on their beds. She didn’t need to scold them or speak with a commanding voice. Her authority was enough for them to end up apologizing.

“What about tea, you two?” Manuela asked. “No? What about you, Professor?”

“Is that ginger tea? It smells good.”

“Good guess. Oh! By the way, Professor, did you figure things out with that person you were talking about last time?”

Seteth straightened up on his chair. Knowing Byleth, she would be capable of answering her question by giving details. Without counting that teasing Gautier flirt who knew about them was in the room. Wishing to prevent a catastrophe, Seteth got up of his chair but Manuela let out a cry of excitement while he was entering the corridor. He hadn’t heard Byleth’s answer; perhaps she had whispered it in her ear to avoid the students hearing something they weren’t supposed to hear.

“Wow! You’re a bold one, Professor,” Manuela commented, amused. “But what about love? Hearts beating fast? Butterflies fluttering in your stomach?”

“Butterflies?”

“Oh dear, don’t you know _anything_ about love?”

“Professor, you shouldn’t listen advice about love from someone with such a disastrous love life,” Seteth sternly interrupted, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“Listening to conversations, Seteth?” Manuela retorted.

“One could hardly do otherwise. You have a strong voice and the door’s open.”

“I have the voice of a _songstress_! And don’t tell me _you_ would give better advice!”

“Why not?” he ventured with a smirk. “I was married once.”

“That doesn’t count when you’ve been single for too long. Actually, I’ve never seen you with a woman ever since I came here.”

“Would it be the case, you wouldn’t anyway because, unlike you, I’m a discreet person.”

Sitting on the beds, Ingrid was watching the exchange with disbelief and Sylvain was addressing him a knowing look. How he would love to erase that smug off his face.

“I’ll take you up on your offer then,” Byleth decided, standing up from her chair.

“Uh? W-Wait a minute, I-I was joking, Professor,” he stumbled.

Once more, she had unsettled him with an unpredictable reaction which provoked Manuela’s hilarity. Seeing him slightly blushing made her daring enough to call him a coward. She was probably wondering about the face he would make when Byleth would tell him every detail. Too bad for her, he was _involved_ in those details.

However, Byleth didn’t give him time to protest anymore as she was leaving the infirmary and walking toward his office. With no other choice, Seteth resigned himself to follow her. She came in first and stayed by the door while he straightly went to his desk. She closed the door and joined him to stand closer.

“Were you trying to tease me again?” he asked in a troubled voice, pretending to work.

“No teasing today. I wanted to spend time with you,” she answered, watching over his shoulder.

Actually, he felt happy hearing her say that. Not so long ago, it was hard to get her talk about what she was thinking. She had made great progress in the last couple of months though she still kept some degree of oddity. Seteth had come to think that was part of her charm.

She turned and leaned against the desk, next to him, and stared at him. Unable to work under such conditions anyway, he looked up and pushed his chair back. All the documents to revise and sign could wait, they wouldn’t go anywhere and he’d only had to finish working a bit later than usual to catch up.

Byleth had expressed the wish to be with him for a while. It still felt strange to hear because she never talked about what she wanted. She did what she was told or she explained what she expected of her students as a teacher but she scarcely ever articulated her own desires.

“I’m honored you wanted to spend time with me,” he said in a shy smile. “Here you are. What else do you want?”

He knew her as a selfless person who enjoyed helping people around her but she also had the right to think about herself and to let others pamper her.

“I don’t know,” she answered after some thinking. “It’s fine with me if you wish to work. I can watch you; I don’t mind.”

“It would be hard to focus with you staring at me like that. Tell me what you want.”

Byleth looked puzzled, as expected from someone who wouldn’t ask for anything. She pushed a pile of books behind her and sat down on the desk.

“I wanted to sit, I’m sitting,” she announced with satisfaction.

There was hardly any triumph in that but Seteth found her attempt rather cute. He stood up and placed his hands on the desk, with her in the middle. As he was leaning over, their eye levels were nearly the same and their faces were close to one another. Maybe caught by surprise, she gulped and blinked in a way that revealed her awkwardness. It was a rare sight to see.

“So, you want nothing?” he insisted in a very low voice that was barely audible but loud enough for the short distance between them — unless Manuela and Hanneman decided to bicker endlessly in the corridor, which was kind of their daily thing.

Her lips remained closed but she held his gaze nonetheless. He had come to realize that, when they were alone together, she usually waited for him to say or do anything. Seteth wished to know what _she_ wanted for a change and what he could do to see her smile. She smiled very little; it made it even more worthwhile. Her smiles were never so bright but he thought they gave her eyes some kind of little spark that lit her face up.

“When I’m alone with you like that,” he continued since she remained silent, “I want to touch you, to kiss you, to feel the warmth of your skin on my fingertips, to hear your breathing close to my ear, to run my fing– ”

“Kiss me.”

Taken aback by the interruption, he looked into her eyes, encouraging her to be upfront. He could barely hold a smile of anticipation. He wanted to hear her say it.

“I want you to kiss me.”

He couldn’t hold his smile anymore but it didn’t matter. He was very happy to comply and placed a short kiss on her lips, it was over as soon as it began. She looked confused.

“I did kiss you, as you asked,” he teasingly answered at her confusion.

“That’s not enough,” she protested before putting her arms over his shoulders to hug him tightly and press her lips against his in a kiss that called many others to follow, quickly reigniting the passion they’d had to quieten last time because of Seteth’s health.

He kept his hands on the desk and felt one of hers at the back of his head, though she must have remembered his reaction when she had tried running her fingers through his hair because she moved her hand down his nape and the side of his neck. He wasn’t ready to tell her what he hadn’t told a single soul in a very long time, the very core of all his secrets. One day, maybe, when he would feel enough at ease.

After a moment, Byleth broke their kiss and looked down to his hands placed in a firm grip on the desk. It was very hard for him to do so, to refrain from touching her but he wanted her to be able to speak for herself and acknowledge her right to be greedy when they were in each other’s company. She took both his wrists and put his hands on her thighs.

“I want you to touch me,” she said with eagerness in his eyes. “Are you planning to make me beg in the end?”

“That’s an interesting thought but let’s leave it for another time,” he suggested before making her lips his again.

Seteth ran his hands on her legs and lifted her against him. She held onto his large shoulders and hooked her legs around his waist to help their balance as he was carefully stepping back to sit on the chair without even stopping kissing her. When he found his seat, he warned her in a whisper to unfold her legs to avoid getting hurt by being stuck between him and the back of the chair.

Then, she tried unbuttoning his collar but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists in his turn. The door was closed but it wasn’t locked. If someone was to knock on the door, they would only have time to get away from each other and pretend nothing had been happening.

“What are you doing?” he asked anyway.

“Getting your clothes off. How many layers do you have under there?” she wondered with her hands still up.

“I’d rather not. I’ll never be able to work in this office if I let you. My focus would be lost forever.”

“You tell me to do what I want but there are some restrictions? That’s tricky.”

He very much wanted to do as she wished, to feel her soft skin against his, running his hands on every part of her, but he also wanted to keep the dignity of his position intact. Getting caught in the act and having whatever-they-could-call-their-relationship exposed was not an option at the moment and the timing would be terrible. The revelation ceremony would be the day after, they were supposed to focus on that instead of letting this urge driving them to one another on the rare occasion they had to be alone in a room together.

However, Byleth didn’t give up entirely as, while she was distracting him with fiery kisses once he had let her go, her hand swiftly found its way into his sneakily unbuttoned pants to grab what she had been feeling growing hard against her. He tried to stop her in the middle but she held his hand to prevent his intervention. He did love that she was a quick thinker but she was definitely putting him in trouble. She looked into his eyes with her face coloring into a slight pink. She had him in hand but she wasn’t doing anything else.

“You did it for me last time,” she explained with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. “It’s my turn now but… I don’t know what to do.”

His erection growing in her hand already required a lot of self-control for Seteth. To make it subside, he would usually calm himself down for a while or take care of it himself later. However, he understood that Byleth wanted to make him feel as good as she had felt when he had done it for her. Moved by such attention although she probably only knew what a naked man looked like from her mercenary days, he took the hand that was still holding his and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her with a kind smile on his face, colored by a flush that betrayed the excitement he was feeling inside.

“It’s up to you to find out,” he encouraged her, knowing she wouldn’t take long before letting herself guided by his reactions. “I would have preferred a more comfortable and safer setting but I guess it’s too late to tell you that now.”

Them being naked on a bed behind a locked door would have been an ideal situation for this and even more, but they were both creatures of spontaneous passion. It was delightful passion but also troubling because the thinking usually came second, which was problematic in a place full of people where privacy was very limited.

When Byleth moved her fingertips along his penis, she kept looking into his eyes to observe him. She wasn’t even fazed by the precum that was leaking from his tip. The seriousness of her expression had something he found endearing. He noticed she blinked every time her hand was able to get a reaction from him, a hint that she had found a place or a move that made him feel good. Seteth wished to avoid making any suspicious noise that could be heard from the corridor and kept his lips shut.

He thought that staring into each other’s eyes while getting a handjob was very erotic in itself. He hadn’t imagined that when picturing the situation in his mind during an occasional daydream.

When he felt himself reaching his limits, Seteth grasped her forearm to stop her. She froze, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“Not at all,” he assured. “Quite on the contrary.”

“Why did you stop me then?”

“I don’t wish to stain my clothes,” he explained with his eyes closed to calm himself down. “It would look very suspicious.”

Indeed, he always had a very proper appearance, without even a speck on his clothes or any mess in his hair.

“You refused to take them off,” she reminded him with a drop of taunting. “Isn’t it going to be uncomfortable if you leave it like that?”

“Perhaps.”

Though she didn’t know what to do at first, she seemed to have some knowledge about some of these things. After all, she had spent years surrounded by men and she was now in contact with a whole lot of teenagers whose one of their top preoccupations being what they were forbidden to do at home.

“Oh, I know,” she suddenly declared, standing up from him. “I heard students talking about that when they thought I wasn’t listening.”

“Uh?”

She kneeled in front of him and took his painfully hard erection in her hands. Before he could even say anything, she licked his tip and stroked it with her open lips. Seteth gasped to refrain his voice from escaping his throat. She was clumsy with her mouth but her hands, which were a bit more trained, made up for it. She was careful about her teeth though, the students she had heard it from must have mentioned something about it.

His tip was entirely in her mouth when he finally came. He felt very relaxed afterward though out of breath and he was blushing both from excitement and embarrassment for having come into Byleth’s mouth for what it had to be her first yet quick blowjob.

While his mind was still clouded, she sat on his lap and looked at him. It seemed she was admiring his face.

“Wait… Did you swallow?” he asked, finally catching his breath.

“Should have I done otherwise?”

“Well… Never mind. Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You’re handsome and cute at the same time when you blush,” she admitted straight away, which flustered him and made him blush even more.

Byleth really had no filter at times. The notion of embarrassment still seemed very vague in her mind, except when it was to make _him_ embarrassed. Or he was perhaps too self-conscious because of his position and his habit of keeping anything related to himself secret.

A knock was heard at the door. Seteth was about to panic but Byleth remained where she was and waited.

“Excuse me? Professor, are you still in there?” Ingrid’s voice asked. “I wanted to go to the stables with you to take care of my pegasus.”

“I’ll be there in a minute!” she answered, finally standing up.

Seteth also stood up and fixed his appearance in haste. Byleth was waiting for him to be ready. It was good thinking because they couldn’t risk a student seeing him in such a compromising situation. Then, she kissed him on the cheek and walked through the office to join her oblivious student.

The sweet feeling on his cheek lingered after she had left and his lips were curved in a tender smile. Those fluttering butterflies Manuela talked about. He could feel them in his stomach.


End file.
